


A Coffee Shop on a Monday Morning

by elegantdalek



Series: Coffee Shop Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Coffee Shops, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantdalek/pseuds/elegantdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen hates Monday mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Coffee Shop on a Monday Morning

Jensen opened the door to the coffee shop, still half asleep. Mondays were the worst. It wasn’t that his weekend was particularly tiring – on the contrary he spent the entire time in his apartment, sitting on the couch and ordering in while watching one bad movie after another. But despite doing nothing all weekend, he was always exhausted come Monday morning.

For that reason he always ordered an extra shot of espresso in his morning mocha. Or, peppermint mocha today, since it was Christmas time (at least according to the stores, if not the calendar). Hey, sometimes he had to live up to the gay clichés. Couldn’t let his friends run out of reasons to make fun of him, right?

But apparently everyone wanted coffee this morning. The shop wasn’t usually too crowded, but it looked like there was a family reunion or something going on, if he could assume such from all the hugging going on in the corner.

But, as usual, Jensen tried to ignore the outside world for a bit longer and closed his eyes, silently waiting for his coffee. He opened his eyes when he heard his name (well, it was actually ‘Jason,’ but he’d learned to respond to that almost as readily as ‘Jensen.’ No one ever understood him particularly when he mumbled it, as he had today). But, when he stuck out his hand, instead of receiving his now desperately needed coffee, he got a cleared throat.

“I’m sorry sir, we just ran out of the peppermint mix. It will be another 5 minutes.” Jensen couldn’t believe his luck. It was a travesty! He should yell and demand his coffee, refuse to pay, and walk out. But he was tired, and goddammit, he wanted that peppermint goodness.

“It’s fine,” he said, and settled back into the darkness of the inside of his eyes.

“Sir?” But it was not to be. Jensen opened his eyes again. “Please accept this muffin on our behalf. I apologize for the wait,” the barista said, and thrust a giant blueberry muffin into his hands.

“Uhh, thanks,” Jensen replied, staring at the daunting muffin in his hands. He wasn’t particularly fond of muffins. Maybe his secretary would want it. He could always add another item to his daily juggle into his office.

But then Jensen heard a voice off to the side. “Is that a blueberry muffin?” Jensen looked up and saw the biggest man he’d ever seen in his entire life. Well, the biggest man in a smiley-face teeshirt, anyways. He was standing at a table with a sign and a bucket full of change, and Jensen realized what he’d mistaken for a family reunion was actually this guy. His sign read ‘Free Hugs for Leukemia Donation.’ “I’m Jared,” the man said, with a gigantic smile. “Would you like to make a donation for Leukemia? You’ll get a free hug!” he practically sang, opening his arms wide. “They’re really great!”

It was too early for this. Jensen could only gape. They stared at each other for a second, but then Jared spoke again. “What’s your name?”

At least Jensen knew how to answer that. And, miraculously, Jared actually correct heard him.

“Jensen! I like your name. Pretty name for a pretty guy!”

And suddenly, wow, Jensen was definitely not awake enough for this. He looked at Jared, properly this time, and was shocked at how good looking he was. Despite being gay, and single, Jensen wasn’t really interested in other guys. He was usually too tired to think about going on awkward dates. But, man, this guy was something. Jensen was tall, but not compared to Jared. Jared was easily 6’4”. And he had long brown hair that drooped into his green eyes.

“Do you want this muffin?” Jensen found himself asking, holding his hand out to Jared.

“Naw, it’s yours,” Jared said, but his eyes said otherwise.

“Really, I’m not going to eat it,” Jensen insisted, pushing the muffin into Jared’s hand. Jared happily took it, and proceeded to practically inhale it. For the second time, Jensen found himself gaping at Jared. He’d never seen someone eat so much so quickly.

“Thanks, Jensen,” Jared said, wiping his fingers on the napkin, not that they could have possibly had a chance to get dirty. “I’ve been here since 6:30. Raised a lot of money, but man I was hungry.”

“No problem,” Jensen replied.

“Listen, how can I repay you?” Jared asked, humming to himself. Jensen just stared at him and then groaned when Jared realized the obvious answer. “Let me give you a hug!”

Now, Jensen wasn’t opposed to hugs. Quite liked them, in fact, but not when they were from strangers. His grandfather had died a few years earlier, and at the memorial it seemed that every single person felt the need to hug Jensen. The hugs got incredibly impersonal when they were basically all the same: ‘I’m so sorry, *hug*’ and move on down to the buffet table. It got monotonous and just, frankly, uncomfortable. So, no, Jensen didn’t want a half-hearted hug from some guy he’d just met, simply because he’d given him his free breakfast. It didn’t matter that this guy was gorgeous – it’d still be awkward and impersonal.

But it didn’t look like Jared would take no for an answer. When Jensen didn’t immediately jump into Jared’s arms, or whatever he had obviously expected, his eyes turned into puppy eyes, seriously, and Jensen could have sworn he heard him actually fucking _whimper_.

“Look, man, it’s not you, but I just don’t –“

“No, I understand,” Jared said, looking down, and audibly sniffed. Jensen couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Jared was cuter than he realized, and suddenly, Jensen found himself saying something terrible: “okay.”

“Really?” Jared asked, with a new grin forming on his face, “yeah?”

“Let’s just get it over with before I say no,” Jensen barked out, and then actually gasped as Jared’s giant body wrapped around his own.

Only, instead of a brief squeeze and a few taps on his back before releasing him, Jared just hung on. And didn’t let go. Almost against his will, Jensen’s eyes closed and he wrapped his arms around Jared’s back, reciprocating when he felt Jared squeeze tighter in response. And Jensen just _relaxed_ into Jared’s body. He was warm and solid and so tall that Jensen could rest his chin on Jared’s shoulder. At the risk of sounding cheesy, Jensen hadn’t felt so _safe_ in a long time. Jared could protect him, keep him warm, make him happy --- And then he let go and Jensen was cold and alone. Ok, maybe he was being dramatic, but it was definitely sad when Jared let go.

“See?” Jared said, “what’d I tell you? Hugs are wonderful,” and Jensen had to agree, that _was_ wonderful. He looked into Jared’s eyes and felt like he _knew_ him now. Against his better judgment, he smiled, practically grinning when Jared laughed in joy at Jensen’s happiness. But neither one said anything, continuing instead to stare into each other’s eyes. Jensen felt his stomach drop out and his heartbeat irrationally increase when Jared put his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. He leaned in, tension mounting, when two things happened.

One, the barista’s voice rang out loud and clean, announcing that ‘Jason’s’ coffee was finally ready. Two, Jensen’s phone started ringing. The moment was lost as Jensen grabbed his phone from his pocket and glanced down, seeing it was his boss. Mr. Reese was an impatient man, so Jensen automatically answered, closing his eyes when he heard the man yelling into his ear about how he was now 10 minutes late for work. “There was a wait at the coffee shop,” he said, smiling apologetically at Jared, who’d immediately pulled his hand back when Jensen had answered his phone.

Jensen walked over to the counter to grab his coffee and then headed to the door at the other end of the store. Jensen didn’t want to leave, but he had no choice. He turned and looked once more at Jared, but saw he was hunched back at the table, writing something. Jensen frowned, suddenly irrationally sad, but knew he had to get moving. His boss, after all, was still jabbering into his ear about ‘responsibility’ and ‘seniority’ and ‘Christmas bonuses’. Jensen didn’t pay much attention. He must have imagined what had almost happened with Jared.

But when he got to the door, Jensen found he didn’t have a free hand to grab the handle. He was about to tell Mr. Reese to hold on a second, when Jared was suddenly at his side, opening the door for him. Jensen smiled at Jared and mouthed ‘thanks’ in appreciation.

“Thank _you_ ,” Jared whispered back, hand brushing Jensen’s side as he walked out into the wind and cold, Monday morning suddenly right back into his life.


End file.
